


Clash

by Gblinks



Category: Bangtan
Genre: Cheating Jungkook, Hurt Maknae line, I'll add more tags later, Multi, Protective Hoseok, dating vkook, married jikook, sope are married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gblinks/pseuds/Gblinks
Summary: Jungkook and Jimin were forced into marriage at an early age of 19 and despite living together for a long time they just couldn't fall in love with each other but instead find love with someone else outside.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook / Kim taehyung, Jeon jungkook /park jimin - Relationship, Park Jimin / Kim Taehyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on mangatoon @ https://mangatoon.mobi/en/detail/242261 with more chapters

"Where the hell are you coming from Jungkook" the blonde hair boy immediately screamed once his husband walked into the house.

"It's too late for this Jimin" Jungkook sighed as he proceed with removing his shoes.

"it's too late for this? but not too late to come back at such an ungodly hour of the night?" Jimin shouted again, anger showing.

"I got caught up in traffic Jimin" Jungkook says calmly walking towards the kitchen, a still furious Jimin following behind him.

"for eight fucking hours?" he yelled again and Jungkook slammed the drink he just grabbed from the fridge on the table.

"Stop. Fucking. Yelling. Park. Jimin" he said through gritted teeth, eyes glaring down at Jimin and he glared right back with so much hate.

"I'm going to take a bath" Jungkook finally said breaking eye contact and moving around Jimin to get to the bathroom.

Jimin breaks down on the kitchen floor, pulling his knees closer to himself as he rocks himself to and fro, tears running down his face.  
'this marriage isn't worth it' Jimin thought more tears running down his face. 'it isn't worth giving up my love for, I should have just ran away when I had the chance' he thought resting his head on the cupboards behind him, sleep finally catching up with him.

Meanwhile, Jungkook stepped into the bathroom, moving under the shower head as warm water run down his body making him hiss when they touched the scratch marks on his back.

'Fuck' he thought, remembering the person who made those marks on his body, the way his body felt against his and how their mouths mold together as one, their breath mingle together as one, body moving in sync and he knows he should feel guilty for cheating on his husband but he can't help getting addicted to the laughter and body of another boy.

He moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, a towel around his waist and the other he used to dry his hair. once he was done he moved to lie down on their bed but stopped when he didn't see Jimin, he looked at the time to see it was just 1: 00 in the morning.

"Jimin?" he called out, but he got nothing so he went to the living room to see if Jimin was sleeping on the sofa again and when he didn't see him there he called him again before moving towards the kitchen where he saw Jimin laying on the kitchen floor, looking so small since he curled himself into a ball.

he knelt with one knee near Jimin before scooping him into his hands and taking him into their shared bedroom, his fluffy blonde hair falling over his face making him look beautiful and despite that Jungkook can't bring himself to love him in that way.

Jungkook feels sorry for him because this wasn't their fault, it was their family's and they just happened to be victims of circumstances.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anyone who can help me with the smut part please contact me, I need help with that part

Sunlight sipped into the room making a sleeping Jungkook groan when the light shone on his face Interrupting his sleep. He turned away from the light using a pillow to cover his head in hopes of returning to sleep. He sighed in disappointment when he couldn't and checked the time on a small clock sitting on the bedside table to see it was already 7:30am, so he decided he better go get ready for classes even if he was up way too early.  
Jimin wasn't on the bed and Jungkook knew he wasn't at home at all since his classes normally starts by 7: 00am on Fridays which was today.  
he yawned standing up to stretch his muscles before strutting into the bathroom. a few moments later he came out after finishing his morning business, a towel wrapped around his waist as he used another to dry his hair, he was about to reach for the hair drier when his phone starts to ring, a smile automatically appearing on his face when he saw who the caller was.  
"Hi baby" he said once he puts it on high speaker because Jimin wasn't around and so he was free to talk to whoever he wanted.  
"Hi kook" the deep voice answered from the phone "why didn't you call me last night, I wanted to know if you got home safely" the voice said, tune sounding worried.  
"I'm sorry Tae, it's just after what you did to me yesterday I felt so tired and fell asleep the moment my back touched the bed" Jungkook answered with a smirk on his face while blow drying his hair as he pictured the now giggling boy with a blush on his supple cheeks.  
"if that's the case, then I won't let you have many rounds with me again" Tae scoffed feigning annoyance, "that would be a relief to my back, Mr." he said making Jungkook laugh as he moved around to dress up.  
"you wouldn't do that Tae, you know once I get started with you, you just can't resist me, especially not when my abs are on display with my tongue working on your body" he said his voice getting low as he hears the other's breathing become heavy. "and don't get me started on my dic.... "  
"okay bye, talk to you when your hormone aren't high" and he hung up.  
Jungkook threw his head back laughing as he finished dressing up, fixing his hair on his full view mirror, a smile on his face while he hums a song to himself.  
Anytime he was around Taehyung, the other boy he was seeing, or so much as hears his angelic voice, it makes his day, makes him feel happy for the rest of the day, he was his own special glucose that gives him the energy to go about his day.  
He puts his laptop inside his bag before moving to the front door doing a small happy dance before leaving the house.  
\---------------------------/--------------------------------------------------------- \----"Jimin, are you sure you're okay"  
"I'm fine SeokJin hyung, just tired" Jimin answered, still stabbing the food in front of him making Jin sigh.  
"you know you can tell me anything right?" SeokJin tried to assure the sullen looking younger.  
"of course hyung" he answered back absentmindedly and Jin sighed again going back to continue eating his food.  
"Hyung?" Jimin called and SeokJin immediately raised his head once he heard him.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know what happened to him?" Jimin asked carefully, his voice coming out small and timid.  
"I thought we were way past this topic" SeokJin asked but it sounded more like a statement.  
"I know" Jimin answered as he started to stab his food again "I just want to know how he's doing" he whispered, looking down like a puppy who was kicked and as much as SeokJin didn't want to relive that moment, he knew his friend needed it.  
"last I heard, he went back to Daegu with his mother a little while after you left him" he gave in with a sigh, "you don't have to worry about him Jimin, worry more about yourself instead, look at you, you keep getting thinner and thinner like you're not even taking care of yourself" Seokjin reprimanded  
"Hyung..." Jimin tried to say, his eyes glassy but Jin shushed him by placing his hand on his.  
"Jimin, it's true you left him but it was for the good of both of you, who knows what would have happened if you didn't do what you did" Jin caressed his hand ''you did the right thing" Jin comforted and Jimin felt a bit comforted.  
"Thanks hyung, I have another class now, see you later" Jimin said, already standing up.  
"Take care Jimin" Jin said and Jimin nodded, waving at him as he left the cafe.  
Seokjin might be right but that doesn't stop the guilt from eating at his inside for what he did to the love of his life a year ago and it definitely did not stop the heartache he has to go through every time he remembers their moments together.  
"I'm sorry Taehyung" he said as he moved through campus to get to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
